


Babes in Toyland

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: smut_meme, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anon <a href="http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html?thread=1041#t1041">wanted</a>:</p><p>Pairing(s)/ Persons I want: Sakumoto<br/>Kink I want: Vibrator or a similar toy<br/>Notes/Extras: Sho as bottom</p>
    </blockquote>





	Babes in Toyland

**Author's Note:**

> anon [wanted](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/529.html?thread=1041#t1041):
> 
> Pairing(s)/ Persons I want: Sakumoto  
> Kink I want: Vibrator or a similar toy  
> Notes/Extras: Sho as bottom

_I'd like to see you completely fall apart, untouched._

They didn't get much time to talk about it--they were both so busy, and so well-watched, that it seemed dangerous to even text each other, or email, let alone let their eyes meet for too long or have a private conversation in any place that might not be _really_ private.

So while Sho has had his suspicions (he's known Jun for too long, now, to have not picked up on _something_ ), it's still a surprise to hear him come right out and say it, while they are at Jun's apartment, over a pasta dinner and--now, it seems notable--glasses of fancy sparkling grape juice.

"What do you--how do you mean?" Sho asked, finally. He wasn't opposed to the idea, he found--it frightened him, but in a way where it piqued his interest, and he wanted to know more.

Jun wanted to see him fall about. _Jun_ wanted to see _Sho_ fall apart.

Jun seemed nervous in his very Jun-way, where he barreled on with something because if he didn't just say it and pretend it meant nothing he wouldn't say it at all. "I have some toys, I'd like to use them on you." He looked up, meeting Sho's eyes. "They're all clean. and--I think you'd enjoy it."

Sho played with his fork on the sauce-streaked plate, and gave himself a moment to consider it, but really, ever since he started this thing with Jun there was no way he wouldn't try anything at least once. He set the fork down carefully, and took one last sip of the juice, feeling the way it fizzed on his tongue, and then met Jun's eyes in response. "Yes," he said. "Let's try it."

*

They settled down in the bedroom with Sho on his back, hips raised almost uncomfortably (but mostly just--vulnerably) by a couple of pillows, his feet spread as wide as he could manage. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and almost didn't like feeling like he was free to do with them whatever he wanted--but then Jun was leaning over him, still dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, and kissing him, soft and then harder, until Sho almost forgot about how he was lying down and what they were going to do.

Jun put his hands gently on Sho's wrists, and then guided them underneath the pillow. "Just leave them here, okay?" he said.

Sho did, then closed his eyes and waited while Jun set everything up to his satisfaction.

Finally, Jun was settled in between Sho's spread legs. just knowing he was there, looking at Sho, was enough to make Sho catch his breath. Sho only opened his eyes when he felt Jun's fingers trace around his hole. "Breathe, Sho-kun," Jun said.

Sho did.

Jun pushed his first finger in.

They definitely didn't get to do this often enough, and Sho was a--tense--person, so it took a while, for Sho to remember how to inhale and relax when Jun was slowly fingering him open. He kept his hands clenched underneath the pillow, and tried to keep his eyes open, because he knew Jun liked that.

Then Jun slid his fingers out, and said, "I'm going to put the vibrator in now, Sho-kun." Sho was distantly satisfied by how caught up in it Jun looked, when he chanced a glance.

Sho was hard, by then.

The vibrator felt--well, hard, unyeilding. Not too big, though. Sho tried to open up for it, and twitched his feet against the sheets, feeling it press deeper. "Good, Sho-kun," Jun said, his eyes dark and hot.

Then Jun turned it on.

The lowest setting was barely more than a murmur, but it made Sho's toes curl. "Ah, Jun," Sho started, then bit down on his lip. This wasn't very much. He could take it, it wasn't--

Jun turned it up a notch, and it was. Weird. Weird in a way where Sho almost couldn't tell if it felt good, because it was so new, except that his cock was so hard.

"Sho-kun, you're doing so well," Jun said, and then he started sliding it in and out of Sho, gently, letting the vibrations do most of the work. Sho gradually realized that that Jun was watching his reactions for when he had the right angle to hit--

"Ah, ah!" Sho cried out, and Jun's smile grew excited and cunning.

"There, is it, Sho-kun?" Jun asked, and turned up the vibrator again.

"Jun, ah--please!" Sho clenched down without meaning too but the vibrations kept going and going, making it impossible for him to resist. He bit down on his lip again but still couldn't stop the way his thighs tensed up and how fucking hard he was.

Jun, perfectionist that he was, kept at it, sliding over that place over and over again, not touching Sho anywhere else, just connected to him through this vibrator, controlling him through it. "How does it feel, Sho-kun?" he asked, low and intense. "How does it feel to know that you're totally open for me but it's not even me that's making you like this, it's a toy, a bit of plastic that's making you come undone?"

"Jun--" Sho tried, opening his eyes to look at him, unable to stop the way his whole body was tensing up. "Jun, I--"

Jun turned the power up again, and it was too much: Sho came over his belly in hot spurts, his breath ragged and chest heaving. Jun slowed the movements of the toy but didn't stop it until Sho gasped out, "Jun, please," and started to take his hands out from under the pillow.

Not having the toy inside him felt even weirder than having it had at first, like his whole body was buzzing. He could feel Jun setting everything aside and then taking the pillows out from under his ass, and then looked up when Jun sat down next to him.

"So," Jun asked, a considering look in his eyes like despite all evidence he maybe had some doubts about Sho's experience.

"It wasn't--" Sho started, and then forced himself to catch his breath. He pulled Jun down and kissed him. "It wasn't the toy that made me come," he said.

Somehow jun looked even more vulnerable right now than Sho had ever felt.

"It was knowing it was you that was holding it."

Sometimes, it was worth being vulnerable.


End file.
